


Sexual Education 2: Electric Boogaloo

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Worship, Classroom Sex, Cute Professor Pitou, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Futanari, Other, Roleplay, Shy Kite, Teacher-Student Relationship, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: A/N: I can’t believe this piece of shit has had half a thousand views! Thank you all so much





	1. Prologue

Humming low and sweetly, her tail coiling out of nervousness, she scrawled her name on the whiteboard with a dull green marker. "Oh, um..." Taking a newer and better marker to trace over the cursive letters, she made it more readable. 

_Ms. Neferpitou_

"Please, call me Ms. Pitou for short if you'd like..." She bowed in front of the class full of ambitious college students. "This is a core class, and I will be teaching you all philosophy and religious studies. I hope at the end of the day, this class will help you become more observant!" _Whew, I said it..._ "U-Um... I guess... we'll start out by passing out the syllabus..." She presented a set of the papers to each student on the last seat of every row, and they passed them on down to the students that were on the other side.

"Hey, did you see her come by?" A student in the middle row muttered to his friends, "I can't believe that's actually our professor. She's hot."

"Yeah, and really cute! Hey, I wonder what noises she would make in bed." The randy boys kerfuffled dirty things amongst themselves, meowing at each other and making finger-in-hole gestures.

"If you're truly making fun of me for my tail and my ears," Ms. Pitou suddenly hollered, her fangs showing. "I ask you to do that on your own time! You are all adults and I expect you to act like it!!" After the room fell to a dead silence, she awkwardly continued. "...Thank you! N-Now...continuing where I left off..."


	2. Actually Chapter 1

Ms. Pitou yawned, sipped her coffee, and refocused her drowsy eyes as she checked the list of the students that had submitted their first assignment of the week several times. "Hmmm? Mmmm..." It was too damn early, but she was for sure that there was a name missing. Though she has yet to fully memorize all of the names, she reached for the class roster. "Let me see... Kite? Er... did I say that right?" 

"Yes, ma'am," a deep masculine voice - very smooth and attentive - had drawn her attention to the front row. A young man with snowy hair had promptly stood up; he almost seemed... shy, reserved, with his blue hat covering his eyes, slumped over just a bit with his hands resting in his pockets. 

"Hello, Kite. I'm sorry, but I don't seem to have your assignment for this week."

His head lifted up, hazel eyes now visible, looking subtly surprised. "Ah... I see, but I was certain that I had sent it to you. Hm..."

"It's not in my system. I'm sorry. I know it's a pain, but do you think you could redo it?"

Kite grew annoyed, as would anyone. "Hm. Alright."

"It's alright," she smiled at him, "Things like this happen, unfortunately. I'll set a new deadline that will work for you." Ms. Pitou was a very good instructor and, knowing exactly how stressful college can become, she tried to treat each student very fairly. "May I see your schedule?"

A speck of blush surfaced over Kite's pointy nose. Pitou was really cute, smelled very nice, and wore skirts that showed off her long legs. He would be lying if he hadn't thought about kissing her a time or two, maybe more. Being in the front row, he was only a few steps away from her desk, but he knew he would act a fool and trip on his own shoelaces in front of her. Very carefully and slowly, he put one foot in front of the other, and maneuvered himself towards her. 

"You are alright?" Pitou asked uneasily as she watched him. 

After he heard this and a couple of muffled snickers from behind him, he dropped his vigilance and hastily made it to her desk and handed her the schedule, averting all eye contact. "I just wanted to avoid tripping," Kite spat out. 

"I see," Pitou smiled lovingly, vaguely sounding as if she was trying to hold back a bit of laughter. "I suppose that makes sense. Come sit with me and let's work something out together."

She was really, _really_ cute, how her hair bounced when she plopped down in her chair. How she would brush the bangs out of the way when she looked down at her desk. How her ears would twitch and flap and she wouldn't even realize it. Kite had just realized how long and hard he'd been staring at her, marveling at her features, so he darted his eyes down at the floor, hoping she didn't feel that sensation of being watched so closely.

"So, you don't have any class on Wednesdays or Fridays," she pointed out to him."Could you perhaps come in on one of those days? Preferably, around the late afternoon or early evening?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Kite... I have heard that you are very, very, very smart young man, and surely well educated to have gotten to this school, and I can tell that just by looking in your eyes. I certainly do not think of you any less for the belated assignment."

"Um, no, thank you... for giving me more time," Kite smirked awkwardly. 

Pitou's heart fluttered, her tail standing straight up. "It's no problem~! I shouldn't keep you anymore. You can return to your seat now." She watched him carefully, eyes glistening as he walked away. His hair was so smooth, so _long_ , almost making it down to the back of his knees. She had a weakness to this - polite men with long locks. She covered up her face as she felt herself blush furiously as she thought about him on top of her, his hair ever so lightly brushing against her bare skin. 

_Ohh, enough of that...!! I couldn't... I couldn't do that to one of my own students, as if the administration would even allow me, anyway..._

She remembered; it was rule number one in the handbook. Absolutely no romantic relations between a student and a professor, or any faculty member for that matter.

_Now that that's that, it's back to focusing~_

Except her eyes eventually wandered back up to Kite. He was twirling his hair and had his long legs crossed as he worked patiently on his assignment. He looked so... elegant, even when he simply did that.

_I can't focus!!!_


	3. Actually Chapter 2

The sound of the clock ticking seemed somewhat louder than it ever was before. 

_"I can't focus."_

Kite shifted in his seat, agitated, cracking his neck and trying to bring his attention back to the current assignment, but alas, he was unable. He wasn't going to finish in time. He wasn't going to get a passing grade.

He had to come to terms with himself.

He had to come to terms that he was horny as hell in the middle of Ms. Pitou's class. 

Even with single's meetups on campus, it had been very hard for him to find the perfect significant other to help release some of this sexual tension. Everyone in the school just seemed... aloof, mundane. Maybe he was too picky, or maybe...

His delicate infatuation with Ms. Pitou made this situation worse. He's already masturbated to the thought of her in the men's bathroom once. 

"Okaaay! Pencils down please..." she exclaimed. "...And pass your papers down to your right!" As she gathered the papers from each row, she quietly asked Kite as she passed him, "Kite? Were you not confident in this assignment?" The unusual demeanor he displayed had taken her aback, even moreso when she noticed his red face. "Are you sick? Should I send you home, dear?"

"I... didn't quite understand the lesson," he told her, his voice cracking. 

"Oh, Kite, you know that if you have any questions, you shouldn't hesitate to ask me! This is so unlike you - you've been falling behind on your grade some this week. Are you... overwhelmed? Getting enough sleep?" 

Kite felt bad for lying like this, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stare her in the eye and tell her the truth. "Er, yes and no."

"Oh, Kite. My poor Kite!" She seemed to be on the verge of tears at this point; it was later in the school year and Kite became Ms. Pitou's most treasured and brilliant student, so of course seeing something like this would hurt her. "But I swear I'm not going to let you fail. If I give you a chance to catch up, won't you come in on a Wednesday or Friday evening?" She grinned mischievously, the tip of her tail curling up. "I'll reteach you _everything_ if I have to."

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm only holding you back."

"Nonsense! My students always come first. In fact, this time I'll make sure you're all alone in the classroom, so you won't have any troublesome distractions."

"I couldn't possibly thank you enough, Ms. Pitou. Thank you for being so merciful."   
So endearing, so considerate - Kite just loved that about her. 

"Thank _youuu_ for being such a w~onderful student." She raised her voice higher. "A lot of you in this very room could learn an example or two from Kite here!!" Their usual chatter and endless praising of each other had, of course, always irked the rest of the class. 

Wednesday evening rolled around, and Kite prepared by showering, changing into clean clothes, and a few bites of food on the way out.

Ms. Pitou waited for him patiently yet fervently inside the school's main hallway. "There you aaare! My star student! I'm so happy to see you, again."

"Good evening, Ms. Pitou."

"Come in, come in, come in~!" She twirled around through the door comparable to a ballerina on the toes of her flats.

"So, Ms. Pitou, how much coffee?" Kite snickered at her.

"None at all, I'm just excited to help you succeed… Oh, um, Kite, I want to ask something, if you don't mind, of course."

"Huh? No, go ahead," Kite tossed his bag aside, and seated himself right in front of her cluttered desk. 

"Kite, forgive me if this is too personal, but I've seen you at those singles meet-ups on campus. Have you... found anyone special?" Pitou beamed like an excited teenager, already knowing the answer to the question - the students from all over campus would get together and board a bus to a nearby town for a meal, some karaoke, bowling or other various activities for socializing and mingling. They would return around sundown, which was the time Pitou left school grounds that day. 

She would always see Kite walk back to the dormitories all alone, while most everyone else had found a partner.

"I'm... not sure. I've had a girlfriend in the past, but..." Kite glowered slightly and continued, "she moved overseas, and eventually found someone else. I can't seem to find anyone that could fill the gap she left, as... stupid and frivolous as that sounds."

"Oh, Kite. I understand,” she grumbled, acting disappointed, but she perked right back up. “It's hard to let go of someone you really want to be with. But you're handsome, smart, charming, and adorable. I'm sure you'll find someone soon!" She giggled cutely. "Re~ally soon."


	4. Actually Chapter 3

Ms. Pitou locked the door. Her stomach churned, not sure if it was from the anxiety or the undying lust. She just stared at the doorknob for a few more seconds, then finally turned back to face Kite.

"We're going to do a more hands-on type lesson," she told him. "It will be considered extra credit."

"What about the assignment? From before?" Kite asked puzzledly. He already had it out along with his textbook on his desk, as neatly prepared as he always was.

"Actually, can I just have you do that on your own time?" She began to fidget.

"Oh. Alright. So, what are we doing?"

"Kite... please, if... if you don't like doing the lesson, we could always do an alternative. But I'll need you to communicate with me first."

"Okay."

Pitou reached over and began feeling Kite's face, all over - just very softly touching. It of course grew hotter, and more red. But Kite didn't speak. In fact, he just shut his eyes, feeling her fingers tremble. She took her other hand and caressed the opposite side. "I love you. I know I shouldn't." 

He watched her as her ears and eyes drooped from guilt. "Ms. Pitou, you..." It was all he could utter under his breath at that moment. Her face was just a bit too close to his now; his senses were overwhelmed by her familiar fragrance. He was sure she could feel or even hear his heart pound. 

"I'm strange, aren't I?" She brushed Kite's bangs aside to look deeper into his eyes, but he closed them shut. 

"N-No. I like this."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"I'm just so nervous."

"You don't trust me?" She then ran a thumb across Kite's quivering lip, and leaned in. "You don't want this?" Finally, they engulfed in a deep kiss. There was no turning back now, the damage was done. Strangely enough, however, they both felt peace. As if a tremendous weight was lifted off their shoulders. Pitou wanted to use her tongue and explore every inch of Kite's mouth. But not quite yet.

When they separated, Kite's eyes opened at last, his pupils dilated and seemingly spinning around in circles.

"What do you think? More? You want to proceed, don't you?" Pitou unbuttoned her blouse just enough that her cleavage then peeked out and showed it off, making Kite's pants tighten. "Don't think I don't know how horny and lonely you are."

Speechless, he could only gulp in response.

"I want to hear you say it... Kite, won't you..." Pitou hesitated for a moment before she unbuttoned her blouse any further. "Won't you... let me make love to you, h-here in class?" Kite's face had to have been in flames as she let her colorful push-up bra peek out. Her soft and pale skin began to flush a light pink all the way down to her collarbones; after she was fully unbuttoned, she teased the man more by taking her hands and squeezing the voluptuous breasts together, making it seem like they were going to burst out of the skimpy undergarment at any moment. "You will, won't you? It's for... the extra credit... right?"


	5. Actually Chapter 4

_"Yes. Go on."_

 

Her small but perky bosoms were now freed, bouncing about like jello. "Tell me, where do you want them?" Her nipples large, soft, and a perfect bubblegum pink, the impeccable sight alone making Kite drool. "Nyehehe, when you just stare at me like that..." 

Kite saw boobs plenty of times before, sure - he once had a roommate that looked at those porno magazines religiously out in the open. This wasn't shocking and new to him. However, because they were Ms. Pitou's, it actually felt like he just discovered something... _amazing._ He swallowed hard.

"You can come play with them if you want... or I was thinking you could just stay there and I could maybe press them up against your face... O-Or... if you have any other ideas, I like to think I'm adventurous..."

"Can we get on the floor?" Kite asked faintly.

"E-Eh?"

"Can we get on the floor. I'm not sure how we're going to have sex in the chair."

"Oh! Of course! I was... I was getting to that..." 

After they both joined each other awkwardly on the floor, Kite told Pitou, "Uh, I can suck on them."

"Whatever you want! I want you to take full control of them, Kite..."

Kite whirled his willing tongue around on the right nipple. He hesitated at first, but damn, they just looked too tempting to resist any longer.

"O~Oohh... be gentle... they're sensitive..."

Drool streamed down from the corner of Kite's lip as he continued sucking loudly on the erect bud. His hand was groping the opposite breast, his thumb generously rubbing across it's nipple. God, he was actually doing this, and he was making her moan no less. He could just see his future college degree being torn to tiny shreds, but at the same time, he didn't give a fuck. His other hand then curiously wandered down to her waist, but Pitou stopped it.

"Ah, no, d-don't go any further yet...! Erm, p-please... I'd really rather you just keep ravishing my breasts..."

Kite wasn't sure why she was so uncertain of him moving his hands down her skirt to further pleasure her somewhere else, but he listened, wanting to make sure she was ready and comfortable (as he should.)

He moved his hands back up to her tits and moved his hot lips up to her neck, nibbling away. Pitou pulled him in closer, her hands caressing his hair - long, soft. The way she likes it. "Oooh... Oooh... nnnnn..." But she grew nervous as Kite's knee drew close to her crotch area. "Kite, s-stop."

Kite did as he was told, and looked at her with a face of disappointment and concern. Was he doing something wrong? He had grown impatient and wanted to keep going, but he also loathed the idea that he may have went too far and hurt her somewhere.

"I'm going to ask you a question now." Sweat trickled down his neck as he watched her turn around, bend over and discarded her skirt. Not only did she have a nice bust, but a butt as well. Her panties were the kind that showed off her pudgy cheeks, and it even matched her bra. She shyly turned around, keeping the rumpled up skirt over her crotch area, covering it up completely. "Ki-Kite, you said you've had a girlfriend in the past, but I've seen you here on campus with boys also, so I assume that you are a bisexual."

"Well, yes... but what --" 

"Ah! I'm very glad, because... well..." she swiftly removed the article of clothing, revealing that she had a bulge, slightly raising up the panties around her waistline. "I have a... erm... well, you see... I'm not... a woman, but I'm not a man, either..." She tried to smile as she removed the garment, revealing an eager and fully erect penis. _How the hell will he react to this?_ "I understand that if this somehow bothers you, we can stop..."


	6. Actually Chapter 5

"I-It can't be that weird, can it?" Pitou's voice shook, her blush darkening further as Kite's eyes continued to examine her form intensely. "B-Being ambiguous..."

"It's not weird." It certainly wasn't what Kite expected, but it sure didn't turn him off. In fact, he actually liked this better; to be able to enjoy an exotic combination...

"Will you still...?" 

"Y-Yes! Please, we can continue," Kite answered earnestly, his mouth beginning to turn dry. He then unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear for her, his giant erection springing free. "I... I want to."

Pitou's eyes widened in pure delight. "Oh, Kite... you've made me really happy... i-if you are truly comfortable, then... we can proceed. Relax, alright?" She embraced Kite, her hands on his shoulders, positioning herself on top of him where their cocks brushed and her luscious tits dangled over his face. "S-See? We can do it from this angle, too... oh Kite, you're really hard, aren't you? I suppose I shouldn't keep you..." 

"Ms. Pitou, you're really tempting... I want to suck on your breasts some more."

"Of course," Her tail stood straight up and swayed mischievously. She began to move her hips to rub friction against their members, making Kite hum. "Please don't hold back on this assignment. I want you to make me an absolute mess... oh, this is the horniest I've been in so long..."

Kite wrapped his lips around her hardened nipples again and sucked greedily, his hands now gripping her asscheeks. Her little ears began to twitch. 

"Be careful... ohhh, I feel like... I don't think I've ever felt like this." Pitou would look down every now and then to see Kite staring at her; there wasn't a single time his eyes weren't focused on her pretty and enraptured face. "Kite, I’d like to be inside you right now... I truly want to savor this moment, but I don't think I can wait for very long..."

"Yes, ma'am."

She reached over to her blouse that was wrinkled up on the floor and dug around in the pocket - out came a mini tube of lubricant. "We'll need this, won't we?" She purred as she slicked up her fingers. "Let's see if you're ready…~ Raise your legs up for this part, Kite. Just have your feet rest on my shoulders."

Kite licked his bottom lip and urgently did as he was instructed, his blanched ass so perfectly displayed. 

"My star student, _my_ star student... my very own lovely and obedient star student," Pitou sang as she gradually inserted finger after finger, taking pure delight in watching growing gratification on Kite's face. "Making such naughty faces at me..."

"Pitou..."

"Hmmm?"

"Please, just do it now."

"Nyehe, so you're already prepared for the test. As expected from such a smart, smart, _smart_ boy like you..."


	7. Actually Chapter 6

Pitou closed in on Kite, holding his arms down, her dick just merely teasing Kite's entrance. "I love you." She kissed him messily and bit his lower lip, leaving a bit of blood behind as if she had marked him. "I lo~ove you." She then poked her tongue in, swaying and twisting Kite's all around like a conscientious ballroom dancer. "Won't you say the same?" She began to enter him slowly and carefully. "Won't you? Won't you? Won't you?"

Kite choked on his breath, his arms and legs weakening. "I lo..." His stomach turned upside down as she went deeper, and deeper. "I lo... a-ah... nnn... god..."

"You don't have to try and say it now, but this won't count as a grade unless you do. Ohhhh~ Kite, my star student! You're amazing, your ass feels amazing!" She continued to kiss him hard, hungrily, as if she was sucking out all of the oxygen in him. "Everything about you is just amazing." 

Kite managed to finally breathe a "I love you, Ms. Pitou" in between the very brief moments their mouths departed.

She grinned in response, and like a cheshire, almost nefariously. Then she pondered, wondering how fast and vigorous she could massage Kite's prostate and watch him turn into mush before her very eyes. "I'll fuck you, and then you can fuck me. How does that sound?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Pitou slowly and gently began to thrust her heavenly thighs. "Oh, Kite. Ohh, Kite..." As she penetrated the boy, she rubbed her nipples herself - Kite's hands had fallen onto the floor, now clenched and knuckles turning white.

"Ohh... Kite... my god..." She had to go harder now, she had to. 

"Gahh! Ms. Pitou!" Kite choked and gasped for breath as Pitou thrusted with all her might. His brain turned to television static, and his body sand. He watched her closely through squinted eyes, and fell in love with how angelic and innocent her face was, glowing red with sweat; saliva dripping from her wicked tongue, her brows knitted, her cute boobs swaying about. “Ms. Pitou…” She was more angelic than he imagined her during his private wank sessions. 

"Ms. Pitou, I think... I'm coming..."

"H-Huh? Already? Just... hang on a bit more..." she brushed the hair from Kite's face; it wasn't too long until she would orgasm as well. "Just... just try and hold it back..."

"I can't, I can't..."

"Yes... you can...! Hahh... aaahh!" Her eyes crashed open, nails digging deep into Kite's skin, when she felt an intense rush throughout her lower abdomen as she released inside of him.

He very briefly came after, sweet cum gushing out onto his chest. The two had been very close, tangled up together with their limbs, so a bit had transferred onto Pitou as well. She licked it off as Kite paused to catch his breath. She then immediately stood up, and grabbed his now feeble hands. 

They weren’t done.

It was time for lesson two.


	8. Actually Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can’t believe this piece of shit has had half a thousand views! Thank you all so much

"For lesson two," Pitou instructed, "You're a naughty but sexy delinquent, taking me by force and fucking me over the desk in front of the entire class... this is a perverse fantasy of mine. You’ll do as the teacher says, won’t you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kite was weary, but...

"The room is so cold, isn't it... just how it always is. Come warm me up." She leaned over on her desk, flaunting her chunky booty, her tail straight up in anticipation. 

There was no power _imaginable_ that could stop him from her. 

Then Pitou realized that she was supposed to be completely negligent. "Errr, I mean... okay, everyone... onto the class' next lesson... oh, Kite! Are you causing trouble again~?"

Oh god, Kite was awkward at roleplay. Or so he thought. All he could think of off the top of his head at that moment was, "Ms. Pitou... you are... beautiful." He tightly embraced her from behind, feeling her up... her skin was so unbelievably soft and splendid. 

"K-Kite, what are you doing? Go back to your seat..." She squeaked as he began to roughly knead her breasts. "Eep... no, no, you're... the students are watching..."

"That is... what concerns you? Is it really? As skimpily as you dress everyday…?"

"S-Stop this now, or you'll be expelled! I... I mean it!!"

Stumped for words, he simply continued to grope, kiss, smell her as she mewled for help. Finally, he whispered, "But you... like it, don't you?"

"No. Let me go..."

"You're not even struggling."

"Hmph..."

"Bend over for me?" 

"Why? Why are you humiliating me like thi..."

" _Bend over._ "

Deeply aroused by his sudden demand, she silently (and happily) obeyed him. "I-I'm sorry class, I... just get out of here. Please, just forget about the lesson and..."

"What are you talking about? This is the lesson, let them stay and watch..." He shoved his fingers in her ass without warning - roughly stimulating her walls, listening to her sob and whine. "I _know_ it's what you want."

“Ah… ah…” 

“Ms. Pitou… is so soft and warm… mmh, what’s this here?” Kite instantly paused, something catching his eye - very slowly he maneuvered his fingers over to the raised tip of Pitou’s penis, goosebumps coating her skin. “A cock. Class… look, Ms. Pitou has a _cock_...”

"D-D-Don't touch it like that... or else..."

As he began to massage her member down towards the shaft, he gently spoke, "This was an unexpected but very pleasant surprise for me. I'm going to claim you here, Ms. Pitou."

"Don't...!"

"Don't... what?" He bent over towards her, right on top of her - hair brushing against her skin like she had always fantasized... and so he began to insert his giant dick into the plump little asshole. " _This?_ " And straight in he went.

The breath was knocked out of Pitou. Her anal walls tightly and generously hugged Kite's throbbing, broad, _lengthy_ organ, and she felt every inch of him inside her...


	9. Actually Chapter 8

"Are you alright?" Kite's words trickled onto Pitou's skin like honey as he slowly began to penetrate the girl. "You feel so good, your ass is like silk."

"H-Harder," was all she could mutter to him in response as a stream of drool formed a small puddle onto her desk. "Are you scared or something? Do it. Fuck me harder." She hissed as Kite yanked a handful of her hair.

"Hey. Shut up and learn to wait, you little whore." Kite was becoming terrifyingly confident and Pitou _loved_ it beyond measure.

"You will give it to me! I am still your teacher!"

He shut her up by shoving his fingers in her mouth. They were still nice, warm, and moist. "Do you like how you taste?"

"Mmmmph... mmmmmh..." She cried, sucking on them desperately and stroking her aching cock. She felt like she was going to collapse if Kite didn't hurry and fuck her with all of his strength and leave her paralyzed on her classroom floor from a revolutionary orgasm. _It's not fair, it's just not fair... my ass is completely stuffed but I still need more! My star student of all people, being so bad and disobeying me...!!_

Kite wasn't satisfied until tears started streaming down her face.

"Kite, please. I'm losing my mind. Why aren't you doing anything? Why did you just _stop?_ "

"Explain to me what it is that you want so badly."

"Don't be so ignorant and just make me your bitch in front of the whole class. You naughty, naughty, naughty, _naughty_ boy, you will be punished accordingly after this!"

"Punished?"

"I'll have you stripped, tied up and gagged," Pitou snarled as her fangs surfaced, "And whip you until that pale skin of yours is red and blistered..."

"It's cute that you think you can do all that to me, when you're the one just begging to be dominated. I see the way you just _stare_ at me in class..."

He continued to drive her mad, _just for a little bit longer,_ peppering kisses down her backbone, playing with her nipples, squeezing her butt, nibbling her tail, massaging her shaft until she had to muffle her screaming - he wasn't sure if he would ever do this with her again, so of course he wanted to revel in the moment. And, despite her impatience, Pitou understood that. 

Alarmed, a familiar knot had tied up in his stomach. He finally went from nice, slow penetration to merciless pounding. The desk had rocked back and forth violently, papers flying away and pens rolling off onto the ground. Pitou cried out in immeasurable relief, her voice quickly growing hoarse. She couldn't hold it back. But luckily for her, the building was empty...


	10. Actually Chapter 9

Ms. Pitou was one of the very first to arrive on campus that morning. She entered the women's restroom as she headed inside, adjusting her tie and dusting any lint off of her pencil skirt. She made sure her hair was well kept, and that there wasn't any peach lipstick on her teeth.

She meowed to herself in approval and stepped out in the hallway; startled she was as she noticed Kite waiting by her door. He kept himself occupied with a few books.

"Kite? Why are you here so early?" 

"Oh, hi, Ms. Pitou." Kite looked up and smiled meekly. "Uh, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to just get up and go to class. You know, rather than eventually fall asleep later and snooze right through my alarm..."

"You have had perfect attendance all this semester, Kite," her heart fluttered. "You're not like all the others. You're so responsible, punctual, and... er, let me just unlock the door for you..." Ms. Pitou almost got carried away again - she could easily write an entire novel on how wonderful (and sexy) she thought Kite was.

She opened the door and, briefly after they both entered, she shut and locked the door back again, catching Kite's attention. "Ms. Pitou?" He was afraid she saw someone dangerous, but rather...

"We have an hour before class starts," she said, taking his hand. "If we can just keep quiet..." She opened her mouth to seductively suck on his fingers, but stopped herself. "O-O-Only if you want to, that is..."

"Well, I..." Kite certainly wasn't opposed to the idea. With someone as alluring as Ms. Pitou, who would be? "I need to catch up on last week's assignment, don't I...?"

"Do you want me to suck you off while you do it?" 

That sounded _incredible_. But Kite wasn't going to say that.

"Alright. Yeah."

"Thank you, Kite," she smiled at him innocently. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable..." As he did, she took off her tie and unbuttoned her blouse a bit so she could discard her bra more easily.

He sat with his legs widely spread, jeans unzipped. Pitou sandwiched his dick in between her soft breasts and began to suck the head. "So big," she moaned, her drool smearing her lipstick.

 

_"Throughout the semester - no, the whole four years of college - this was our secret, and ours alone."_


End file.
